<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frisbee by moon932</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810891">Frisbee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932'>moon932</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KindaTonyCentricTBH [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>im a sucker for anything with Soft Tony and Dummy,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dummy (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KindaTonyCentricTBH [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frisbee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had a soft spot for his bots.<br/>
It wasn’t hard to see, anyone with two eyes could tell he adored them. That all the quips weren’t mean, that the names weren’t chosen by him. </p><p>That’s why he couldn’t help but stop fixing the Avenger’s gear when Dummy came over with an old deflated football. He smiled at his bot, laughing as Dummy nudged the ball into his hands.</p><p><br/>
“I’m coming, i’m coming.” He huffed, standing up with Dummy giving excited shrills of beeps. U and Butterfingers were on there charging ports for the night, being newer models he gave them some semblance being like him. When he confronted Dummy with the charging port, the bot outright refused. Tony wondered why until his bot explained to him, then he couldn’t help but smile at him. </p><p><br/>
“Go long buddy,” he said, stepping back a little as his bot beeped excitedly, sensors and cameras snapping as he threw the ball as if it were a frisbee. The bot beeped happily as he caught it, rolling back with delicacy as he handed it back to Tony.</p><p><br/>
“Only you could go so fast yet so delicately.” Tony chuckled, patting his bot’s arm as he grabbed the ball, “We should get an actual frisbee and test that out sometime.” Tony mused to himself, Dummy beeping in agreement.</p><p><br/>
“Would you like me to pull up a list of frisbee’s Sir?” Jarvis asked, hidden fondness and amusement in his voice.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah J, but don’t but any, I want Dummy to pick them out.” The said bot let out a hum, nudging Tony affectionately as he rolled the ball back.</p><p><br/>
Dummy let out several beeps, to anyone else they would seem like. nonsense, but Tony knew what he was asking, “You can have as many as you’d like Dummy.”<br/>
Five beeps.</p><p><br/>
Tony quietly laughed, “Why do you want five frisbee’s?” several more beeps were sounded, Tony nodded and smiled. “Smart. Why are you named Dummy?”<br/>
‘BECAUSE IM YOUR DUMMY.’</p><p><br/>
Tony blinked in surprise, he didn’t expect that answer, but he smiled nonetheless. He let out a surprised laugh as Dummy charged towards him, nudging him in the stomach.<br/>
“Alright, alright!” He laughed, wrapping an arm around the robot’s, side stepping to miss another nudge to the stomach, “You’re my Dummy, happy?”</p><p><br/>
Tony could only describe the bot as a preening cat, the small hum adding to his comparison more. “Should’ve named you Kitty.” <br/>
Even Jarvis was amused by the offended beeps Dummy let out, “Ah! Okay, okay, i’m sorry I offended you!” Tony laughed out an apology, running his hand softly over the pressure sensors on the bot’s claws. </p><p><br/>
A tired yawn escaped the man’s lips, the bot beeped quietly, softly nudging the man towards the old worn in couch to the side of the workshop, persistently. Tony hummed and lazily ran his hand over the bot’s arm, letting him guide him to the couch where he flopped down. He hummed as a warm blanket was draped over him, sleepily reaching and arm out to rest on his bots base.</p><p><br/>
“Night, Dummy.” He mumbled.<br/>
‘night, daddy.’ a couple of quiet beeps responded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>